


Once More, With Martians

by biichan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't have some sort of time-energy sticking to me, do I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, With Martians

Donna left the Doctor after he regenerated. It just wasn't the same. _He_ wasn't the same—in fact, he was a she. This was what generally happened when a Time Lord committed suicide, the Doctor explained to her. The abrupt change in gender was meant to serve as a warning to stop being such silly buggers. The fact that the Doctor hadn't had any choice didn't seem to matter. Maybe she might have got used to having a girl Doctor, but then the Doctor had decided she wanted to have another go at being human and Donna had put her foot down. She'd heard _all_ about 1913 from Martha Jones and she wasn't going to let the Doctor do that to her.

"Fine," said the Doctor. "But can you hold on to my fob watch for me? You can use the TARDIS' quick-return switch to take you back to 2008. I'll even program it to find me, so you can return the watch. Forty years should make for a nice holiday, shouldn't it?"

Bloody Martian. Forty years was as long as Donna had been alive. And of course the Doctor _had_ to be remarkably preserved for a sixty-ish human woman when Donna found her again and she'd even managed to pick up companions despite the lack of memory or magic blue box. In the end Donna was rather relieved to pass the reins of Doctor-watcher to Maria, Luke, and Clyde.

After that, Donna started traveling again. She was in Japan when she met the Doctor again. Of course, she hadn't known it was him by looking. At first he looked like nothing more than a forty-something man in old-fashioned clothing and a funny black cap. Then she noticed he was staring at her.

"Excuse me," he said, "but have you ever been a wanderer in the fourth dimension?"

"Oh," she said. "You're a Martian too. I don't have some sort of time-energy sticking to me, do I?"

He chuckled softly. "And would you happen to have a name, young lady? Hmmm?"

"Donna Noble," she said, flushing slightly. She hadn't been called 'young' in years. "You?"

"Hmmm," he said. "I think you should call me the Doctor. Yes, the Doctor."

Donna laughed out loud. "You're the Doctor? Get off it. I left you back in Ealing five weeks back—and you definitely did not look like this. Is this one of your old lives?"

The man—the Doctor—frowned and turned to leave. Donna sighed. "Look," she called back to him. "I won't tell you about the future. You probably wouldn't want to know, anyhow. But I'm starting to miss alien stars and I wouldn't mind another go in your time machine."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "Just one trip," he said sternly. "I don't have time to ferry you around the galaxy. Besides, I'm quite too busy as it is."

"Sounds all right," said Donna and it really was. And when one trip turned to dozens and she ended up sleeping with him and then one of his Martian friends used weird science to make them a half-Martian kid… well, Donna was all right with that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Donna drabble-tag for this.


End file.
